A Core Center Grant is proposed to suppport vision research at The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. The recent expansion of vision research on our campus has created an opportunity to enhance visual science research at U.T. Southwestern Medical Center through the creation of a Vision Research Core Facility that will facilitate and expand the research activities that are currently supported by 10 R0l's awarded to 9 Pi's. The majority of NEI-supported research activities at U.T. Southwestern Medical Center share a common reliance on three major technologies: 1) tissue culture/monoclonal antibody production;2) imaging;and 3) biochemistry/protein purification. Over the past several years, investigators in the Department of Ophthalmology have shared resources, technical expertise, and equipment to facilitate their respective research programs in a remarkably collegial atmosphere. The expansion of the Department of Ophthalmology's laboratory facilities and the acquisition of additional NEI grant support to investigators on our campus prompted us to assemble a core grant as a means of enhancing these research activities. Establishing core facilities would obviate duplication of fundamental technologies by PI's in the Departments of Ophthalmology, Psychiatry, Developmental Biology, Physiology, and Neuroscience.